70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon
70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon is a set for The LEGO Ninjago Movie. It includes Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Jungle Garmadon. The set was released on August 1, 2017. Official Description Evade the traps inside the Temple! Join a ninja mission to infiltrate THE LEGO® NINJAGO® MOVIE™ Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon. The temple features a secret entrance, trapdoor function, rock-dropping and dynamite-dropping functions, blade-shooting and chopping-sword traps, dungeon, a hanging cage to capture a minifigure inside, and a pull-out section with poles for minifigures to leap between to reach the treasure chest. This set includes 7 minifigures with assorted weapons and 2 buildable temple guardian figures for endless action role-play fun. *''Build your own Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon, featuring trapdoor, rock-dropping and dynamite-dropping functions, dungeon with secret entrance/escape route, library, storage room, two attic rooms, hanging cage and much more!'' *''Featured in THE LEGO® NINJAGO® MOVIE'' *''Includes 7 minfigures: Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Jay and Jungle Garmadon with four arms and new jungle outfit decoration, plus two buildable temple guardian figures'' *''LEGO NINJAGO brick building toys are compatible with all other LEGO construction sets for creative building'' *''Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon measures over 19” tall, 14” wide and 11” deep. Temple guardians stand over 3” tall'' *''1403 pieces – For boys and girls between the ages of 9 and 14 years old'' Notes *The temple guardians did appear in the film, but never awoke. *The temple is called the Temple of Fragile Foundations in the film. *This is the second Ninjago set to feature all six ninja (Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay), followed by 70618 Destiny's Bounty in the same wave. The first is 70751 Temple of Airjitzu. **This is also the first set to include all of the ninja hair pieces. Gallery 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon Box Backside.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon Poster.jpg Temple of the Ultimate Weapon - LEGO NINJAGO Movie - 70617 - Product Animation|Product Animation 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 2.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 3.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 4.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 5.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 6.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 7.png 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon 8.png Set70617 1.jpeg Set70617 2.jpeg TLNMZane Fig3.png|Exclusive Ninja Force Zane minifigure TLNM Lloyd Fig5.jpeg|Ninja Force Lloyd minifigure Ninja Force Jay 70617 Minifigure 2.jpg|Ninja Force Jay minifigure Ninja Force Nya 70617 Minifigure 2.jpg|Ninja Force Nya minifigure Jungle Garmadon Minifigure 2.jpg|Jungle Garmadon minifigure TLNMJGarmadon Fig2.jpeg TLNMJay Fig3.jpeg TLNMNya Fig3.jpeg TLNM Cole Fig3.jpeg TLNM Cole Fig4.jpeg TLNM Kai fig.jpeg TLNM Zane Fig3.jpeg TLNM Jay Fig6.jpeg 70617 Minifigures.jpeg Temple Badge.png Building Instructions * 70617 Temple of The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon pl:70617 Świątynia broni ostatecznej de:70617 Ultimativ ultimatives Tempel-Versteck ru:70617 Храм Последнего великого оружия Category:Sets Category:2017 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 sets Category:Secret ninja force